A Samurai's Dance
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: As Gakupo dances with his daughter, he is forced to realize just how quickly she is growing up.


**Hello all my dearest friends and readers! I had this idea in my mind for a while, but couldn't figure out what characters to use, but eventually I figured it out and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Vocaloid…**

A Samurai's Dance

Soft music continued to play as the sound of happy little girls increased. It was the night of Tokyo's father-daughter dance, where it was often considered the only night where a father could really bond with his daughter.

For some fathers, that was actually the case, but for others, they had nothing to worry about as they had quickly formed a strong bond and a growing closeness with their daughter, and among one of those fathers was none other than Gakupo Kamui and his daughter Zelenia.

Sure at first he wasn't really much of a dancer(with the exception of the wedding), but for some reason, when it came to small dances, he felt more at ease(probably because he didn't have to dance very much), Either way, it pleased him very much to spend time with Zelenia and to see her enjoying herself made things better.

Gakupo's lips curved into a small smile as he watched Zelenia do her own little dance in front of him.

" _It seems like it was just yesterday that I was holding you in my arms, smiling as you kept trying to grab my hair."_ He thought.

. . .

 _~8 years ago~_

Luka let out a sigh of frustration as she sat on one of the many couches in the Vocaloid Mansion and slowly rubbed her enlarged stomach. She had been well into her ninth month of pregnancy, but had shown no signs of giving birth or even being in labor.

"She was supposed to be here last week." The pinkette said to herself as she looked at a nearby calendar. Luka was aware that some pregnancies sometimes go past their due date, but she never thought that she would be one of those cases.

But despite her frustrations, Luka was happier than she had ever been in her entire life.

As she started to rub her stomach again, Luka couldn't help but recall how the other Vocaloids reacted when they found out she was having a baby.

Some of them were excited and happy for her, especially Miku, who had taken it upon herself to make sure both Luka and the baby were very well protected(ignoring the fact that the baby's father was doing the same thing). Luka was indeed grateful for her best friend protecting them, but what the tealette didn't know was that most of the time, she only intensified Luka's already pulsing migraines.

" _If she's like this now, I wonder how she is going to react when the baby is born."_ The pinkette often thought.

However, while the majority of the Vocaloids were happy for Luka and Gakupo, the rest of them were very upset as they had such high hopes for them. What really scared Luka was that some had even tried to convince her to get rid of the baby or put it up for adoption. But, being the strong woman she was and along with Gakupo and Miku's protection, she stood her ground and made it clear that no matter what, she was keeping the baby.

"I still can't believe that they tried to do that…" Luka said to herself as she got up to stretch her back.

. . .

That very night, Luka was sitting on the large bed sighing quietly as Gakupo massaged her sore back. Noticing this, he had decided to ask her about her current thoughts(even though he was pretty sure what was going on in her mind).

"You're thinking about the baby aren't you?"

Luka nodded as she placed her hands on her stomach. "I am just so worried and frustrated that she still isn't born. I just hope nothing is wrong with her."

Gakupo slightly frowned and had his hands join Luka's. "Luka, nothing is wrong with the baby. You heard the doctor warn you about the possibilities of the baby being past her due date."

He then rested his chin on her head. "Besides, if something was wrong with the baby, don't you think that we would have found out already?"

The pinkette nodded again. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

"Trust me Luka, before you know it, our baby will be born and we will be starting our lives as parents."

Little did they know…

. . .

 _~12:00 midnight~_

Luka let out another painful scream as her grip on the bed sheets tightened. Just a mere thirty minutes ago, Luka's water had broken, and it quickly became clear that there was no way to get Luka to the doctor in time to deliver the baby, so Gakupo had to do it himself.

After coaching her for a few more minutes, Luka let out one final scream before everything went silent. Exhausted, the pinkette collapsed on the bed before she heard her lover's voice a few moments later.

"Luka, she's here…"

Finding the strength to sit up, Luka sees her lover holding the baby that they had waited so long for. Once the baby was in her arms, Luka allowed the fresh tears in her eyes to fall.

She was a perfect combination of both her parents; blue eyes, pale skin, and pink hair that was highlighted with streaks of purple.

"Hello Zelenia" Luka whispered as she put her finger in Zelenia's tiny grasp.

. . .

 _~Back in the present~_

The soft sound of clapping filled the room as the song came to an end. Deciding to stay for one more song, Zelenia wrapped her arms around her father's waist(as best she could) and as the soft song played, Gakupo had one final thought.

" _My dearest Zelenia, you really were worth that extra week."_

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please rate and review!**


End file.
